The Millennium the TARDIS Stood Still
by Dalekathome
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are back in a brand new adventure. This time, the gang is on a snowy planet with at dangerous monster that freezes you if you look at it. Full of surprising twists and turns, who knows what might happen next. Note: Set during the Six Series. Review. I might make a sequel depending if people like it or not
1. The Story

Doctor Who Script

The Millennium the TARDIS Stood Still

Act 1

Scene 1:Two people are walking down a snowy path holding hands, 1 middle age man with glasses, the other a middle aged woman. They hear voices

Mysterious Voice #1: We have the ice crown, we will win the war.

Mysterious Voice #2: We cannot be sure, the Doctor is known for stoping these things.

Middle aged woman begins walking toward the voice while middle aged man tries to stop her but she goes anyways. We see her walking toward the voice but don't see who's talking. Cuts to middle aged man worrying and middle aged woman is coming back out screaming and winds surrounding her hands she cries for help and grabs the middle aged mans arm and then slowly freezes the last to go are her eyes. The middle aged man is trapped since the woman is frozen on him. He tries to break free but to no avail. Footsteps are heard but no one is seen. The shot is of the man screaming and becomes frozen.

Title Screen

Scene 2

Scene in TARDIS,

Amy is wearing a pink shirt with flowers and green pants

Doctor: Amy, what are you wearing? You look like a Ginatan.

Amy: This is what I'm wearing. Got a problem, my husbands here... and what's a Ginatan?

Doctor: A Ginatan is a blue human type thing.

Amy: A human type thing?

Doctor: Yes with green dresses and hoop skirts with ice blocks, but not wearing that.

Rory: Not wearing what?

Doctor: Everything I just said they don't wear that. They are just humonaid lizard things with 7 eyes and are completely...

Amy: Completely what?

Doctor is silent for a moment then snaps out of it

Doctor: Harmless.

Rory: OK then where to next?

Doctor: The Boy Who Waited can't wait for a little bit?

Rory is speechless

Doctor: Just kidding, waiting 2000 years ought to make anyone...

The Doctor is silent for a minute

Amy: Doctor! What is happening?

Doctor:... Let's go traveling!

Amy: Doctor what is happening to you?

Doctor: Nothing can't you see, nothing is happening.

Rory: Nothing?

Doctor: Nothing. Nothing is nothing.

Amy: Doctor...

Doctor: Right! Traveling. Let's go!

Amy: Where?

Doctor: Where's the fun in knowing? We are going to the beginning of the universe, the Big Bang. The place where everyone has been dying for.

Amy: Which means were going to the end of the universe with small pop.

TARDIS materializes and footsteps are heard where the TARDIS is.

Inside the TARDIS

Doctor: Let's see where we are then huh?

The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors and a hand is seen passing but no one sees it.

Doctor sniffs then turns back and says

Doctor: It's a nice day with 0.1 percent of chances of rain

Amy: He thinks he's so smart, but really I think he's...

There's a tail that is shown briefly and Amy sees it

Amy: AHHHH. Doctor! There's something outside with a tail.

Doctor: I'm sure it's a nice creature or a person or a tail if that's all it is. I had a tail once, it was in season and with a sonic and psyhic paper you never know what happened. Of course getting a tail means holes in you pants and the tail just gets in your way so getting a refund wasn't easy. They were just like 'is there anything wrong? No then go away'. Anyway I'm rambling go in Amelia Jessica Pond.

Amy: But, it was hiding so I couldn't see it.

The Doctor looks out

Doctor: Umm, never mind that. I think I got the timing is a bit off. We are not at the big bang. Unfortunately, I wanted to see the question form... Anyway, let's just go investigate

Amy: When was the last time investigating never ended up bad? And what is the question?

Rory: Amy, you should relax were just- Hey Amy's right. Investigating never helped us.

Doctor: Oh please... There was the time when we... no that ended up with a crazy siren woman. There was the time with the Byzantium, wait no that ended us nearly falling out of time and space. There was the time with going to the... no, no, no. Anyway there's always a time for firsts.

Amy: Where are we?

Doctor: Looks like somewhere in the Galpaca Galaxy. The sun is a Hutirb. Doesn't give off radiation but the opposite. Gives off cold which is completely harmless.

The Doctor goes out and screams but Amy and Rory can't see what's happening and then the Doctor comes in with winds surrounding him and he freezes. Then a tail grabs around him and carries him out.

Amy: DOCTORRRRR!

Amy starts to run toward the TARDIS doors but a giant ice cube is pushed in front of the doors preventing departure. A monstrous form which is 7 feet tall with a tail is hard to see but it's shape is seen walking away holding the Doctor.

Amy: DOCTOR! DOCTOR!

Rory looks baffled. Amy looks at Rory and and runs toward him and grabs his shirt

Amy: Rory. Do something. Break the ice, get us out of here. DO SOMETHING

Rory: Ummmm. I can't Amy. I can't.

Amy: You're useless Rory. When have you ever protected me? I became a doll, you let old me die! RORY! You are hopeless!

Amy walks around thinking. Wait, the Doctor didn't take his coat with him. He left his sonic screwdriver.

Amy walks over to his coat and takes the sonic screwdriver.

Rory: What do you do now?

Amy: I sonic it.

Amy walks around and tries to sonic the ice but nothing happens.

Amy: AHHHHHRGHHHHHH! Nothing ever works.

Rory: Amy, we should move the TARDIS somewhere else.

Amy: Ohh great Rory. We'll fly the TARDIS right next to us and get out, while were at it why don't we just fly to London and warn us and then back right here where we'll just wait for the next millennium. We can't Rory. Did the Doctor teach you how to fly this thing?

Amy kicks the TARDIS. Suddenly the TARDIS starts to make whirrring noise

Amy: What... what did I just do?

Rory: Umm. I don't ..ww

Rory's voice starts to fade

Amy looks to see Rory disappearing fading away slowly.

Amy: Rory, you're fading away. RORY!

Rory: Noo...ooo y..'re f...ding 'way

Rory completely disappears

Amy: NO NO NO NO NO. Not again.

Amy presses the sonic screwdriver and Rory is visible again for a second but Amy doesn't see him he tries to talk but no voice comes out and he disappears again. Amy looks up when the Doctor shows up in a hologram.

Doctor: Amy and Rory, this is a hologram of me. Don't be alarmed, I'm not going to start rambling on. I'm just saying this activates when my hearts stop beating. That probably means I'm dead unless someone is baking toast and that is interfering with the connection with the TARDIS in which case this is all just pointless. Anyway I'm rambling. Amy, if my heart has stopped then the TARDIS is taking you home.

Amy: No, it's not. I haven't gone anywhere

Doctor: Unless of course the TARDIS doors are open then your stuck so be sure to close them.

Amy: I can't ice is blocking the way!

Doctor: Things will go dark, but just CLOSE THE DOORS! But of course, the doors are probably closed so I'm just yelling at you for no reason. Well Amy, Rory, goodbye...

Hologram shuts off. Amy runs towards the hologram

Amy: NOO. What do I do? WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO?

Scene 3- Rory is seen pacing with his hands on his head. He sees Amy and tries to get her attention but she doesn't notice and then later the hologram starts. The scene cuts to Amy trying to close the TARDIS doors. The scene cuts back to the hologram disappearing and Rory tries to push the block and then screams from the coldness. The scene cuts to Amy who sonics the ice and then there's a crack. The scene cuts to Rory where a crack slowly forms and Rory slowly turns around and sees Amy again who is seen getting attacked and frozen by an unseen creature. Then a hologram shows Amy talking to Rory.

Hologram Amy: This is a message from the TARDIS. Amy Pond has been killed. She is gone but this does not happen for 1 hour. The TARDIS has set her in a time loop but power is failing. The TARDIS will shut down now. Any questions?

Rory: How does Amy die? TELL ME!

Hologram Amy: She is attacked by a creature with no records of ever exsisting.

Rory: Why is Amy and I separated?

Hologram Amy: The TARDIS knew she would die but didn't know when so we put you in two different time streams. One with a time loop one with not. But power is failing. The TARDIS cannot survive without a Time Lord. We are sorry. The TARDIS will shut down soon. You must hurry to save Amy.

Rory: How do I save her?

Hologram Amy: Fight the monster. It eats up their lifes while they are frozen, the only way to effectively survive, freeze the prey then eat, but there is one weakness. The TARDIS must save energy. Good bye Rory.

Rory: NO! What's the weakness? This always happens, never thought it would happen in real life. AMY! AMY!

Scene 4- Amy is seen in the TARDIS walking around. There is a crack in the ice but nothing else new. Suddenly a lizard tale is seen which Amy sees as well. She screams and backs up. The ice slides over and she sees Rory. She yells for him as winds start to enclose around her. She closes her eyes tightly and the winds die down and she opens her eyes and she sees the ice slide back with a message etched in the ice "LET THERE BE ICE". Amy cups her hand with her face and steps backwards slipping on the floor and falls down backwards and hits her head. She is unconscious. The tail is seen but this time a scaly hand reaches out and the ice starts to shift and the scene cuts.

Scene 5- The setting is outside in the cold and windy. The camera goes down a hill and through a hole in the ground to reveal the Doctor frozen. He is aging slowly but noticeably. His eyes move and some ice comes off and he moves very slowly reaching his hand out where there is revealed a frozen Amy as well.

Act 2- Scene 1- The TARDIS lights are going off and the TARDIS materializes but fails and makes a moaning sound. The TARDIS doors are open with an ice cube blocking it from closing and Rory is pounding on the ice. Suddenly where Rory is Amy is shown materializing behind him. Clear but faint. Rory sees her in the ice reflection and turns around and runs toward her and tries to touch her but he fades right over her. Amy disappears and TARDIS voice says

TARDIS voice: Power is draining, you and Amy will be sharing similar time zones from now on. Be careful...

Scene 2- A creature is heard but not seen walking through the icy woods and goes into the hole to discover the Doctor and Amy are gone. A scaly hand breaks some ice and runs out of the hole extremely fast.

Scene 3- Rory looks around and sees the sonic screwdriver lying on the ground where he tries to grab it but it fades. Rory closes his eye and concentrates and slowly grabs the screwdriver and can hold and the screwdriver materializes and Rory can hold it without it disappearing. He turns around to see Amy materializing but still transparent. Rory presses the sonic screwdriver and Rory becomes in the same time stream as Amy.

TARDIS voice: You are now in the same timestream as Amy. The TARDIS power has failed. You will be next.

Rory looks around and sees Amy getting frozen and taken away. Rory runs out right before the ice block returns. Rory looks around him in his surroundings looking for Amy, he looks down at the ground and sees footsteps. He follows them which leads him to the hole where he goes down and sees the creatures lair. He investigates and finds frozen skeletons. He continues looking and finds drag marks and follow them to a ice patch which he breaks and finds the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor is significantly older than the last time we saw him and Amy is starting to show age. The Doctor though very frozen looks slowly and painfully up. He shakes his head no when Rory hears the monster approaching. Rory quickly covers up the hole and hides in a crater and he sees a tail. Winds start up and Rory sees a hand and arm. The winds really pick up and dust flies into Rory's eyes which he closes and the winds die down. Rory hears breathing and some dust flies around and then he hears the creature leave the area with stomping far away.

Scene 4- Rory rushes back to where Amy and Rory are and uses the sonic screwdriver on the Doctor which the ice melts away. The Doctor gets up and talks.

Doctor: Thank you Rory. UHHGGGGHHHH.

Rory: Let's go save Amy now.

Doctor: No, the process will be too slow, she'll die before she melts. I only survived since I have two hearts.

Rory: We just can't leave her. How do we saver her? How do I do this?

Doctor: I don't know, this creature must have her.

Rory: Doctor, why do you looks so... old?

Doctor: This creature is sucking the life out of me. It must need a dormant mind so it can't fight back.

Footsteps are heard and the Doctor and Rory turn around. The Doctor suddenly yells

Doctor: DON'T LOOK AT IT RORY! IF YOU LOOK YOU'LL FREEZE!

A tail stab the Doctor and he screams and he opens his eyes and freezes. Rory hears this and starts to walk blindly and he peaks a little and winds start, but Rory closes his eyes and walks in a path back outside. The tail is seen about to pounce when Rory slips on the ice and the tail misses him by an inch.

Scene 5- Rory gets back up and crawls out the hole when a tail grabs his foot. Rory slips but can open his eyes now and grabs a root and is kicking his feet. He kicks a face which is not seen but heard. Rory gets out and runs to a tree and doesn't look back. He waits for the monster to pass and without looking at it he grabs a stick and throws it blindly. He hears a thud and then a slump. Winds push past Rory and he starts to frost over. He jogs back to the hole and sonic screwdrivers the Doctor unfreezing him. The Doctor looks really old. The Doctor gasps and the stab wound has no blood.

Doctor: He didn't stab to kill, me, he stabbed to gain more energy.

Rory: Doctor, why am I freezing? I didn't look at it. I threw a stick thingy and it hit it and it fell down.

Doctor: Oh Rory. Oh no Rory. You've been poisoned. You are going to freeze over entirely to _DEATH._ I'm sorry Rory. There is no cure. This is called _Defrezen. _You can not live. We can't even melt the ice. I'm sorry Rory. You are going to die.

Rory: How did I get it?

Doctor: Killing a freezing creature is so powerful it can kill whoever kills it. _Defrezen _is the outcome.

Rory gets more frozen, and the Doctor starts to frost over.

Doctor: We-ee ha-avvee- to f-ii-nd th-ee TARDIS so Am-yy ca-n ll-i-vve.

Rory suddenly unfrosts and the Doctor freezes and falls over.

Rory: Doctor, what does this mean? What's happening? DOCTOR!

Doctor:*mumbles barely audible* It is sti-llll ali-vee.

Act 3- Scene 1- The Doctor completely freezes. Rory checks up on Amy and she is really old she looks about 90 years old and her eyes are opal.

A tail is about to stab Rory when Rory kneels down to check up on Amy and the tail misses him and Rory realizing this grabs an ice pick and throws it at the creature and it leaves. Rory grabs Amy and pulls her out and drags her out of the cave. He drags her to the TARDIS and puts her in. Rory runs back to the cave and drags the Doctor out without incident.

Scene 2- Rory screwdrivers the Doctor and the Doctor completely unfreezes. He gets younger.

Rory: Hod'd you do that?

Doctor: I'm a Time Lord. Haven't you been listening? I can regenerate, but I don't have to regenerate, timelords, humans, oh I forgot, humans don't understand things. I am in the TARDIS. I am a Timelord. I have regenerative powers but I have the TARDIS energy to help prevent that. That's why I always regenerate in the TARDIS. It helps me but not really. Anyway, Amy!

Scene 3-The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts fiddling with the controls and sonics her going around the body and suddenly a light passes through her. The control starts humming and the light gets brighter 'til Amy is no longer is sight. Rory panics but the Doctor reassures him

Rory: Doctor! She's gone! Where did she go?

Doctor: Relax, the TARDIS is melting her in a safe way, but she can't be entirely safe until the creature dies.

Rory: But we can't kill it other wise we die.

Doctor: I know, I know Rory. I just have to think. Thinking is what solves everything. Thinking means... I have it. Rory stay here make sure Amy is safe and I know what to do. Wait for me, I'll be back in 5 and a half hours, that number is familiar, all right! Rose- Gotta go Rory. And be sure to keep Amy in that ray, she'll want to come out soon but don't let her. And don't worry about her age Rory, I'll fix that.

The Doctor runs out and closes the door.

Scene 4- Then Rory suddenly realizes where did the ice block go. He has a flashback to where he brought Amy in but there was no ice cube. He looks around remembering the doors were wide open not thinking about it earlier. He gets up and looks some more when suddenly the TARDIS doors open up and Rory walks in. The Doctor follows behind him.

Rory 1: Doctor, what is this? What am I doing over there?

Doctor: RORY! This is a energy that the creature left sucked out of us. I took it, since you have to have energy stored up somewhere and I converted it into you and now we have two you's. Two Rory's, I cannot tell you how many time that has happened. Anyway, this Rory will be our guide to beating the monster.

The ray shuts off and Amy looking old walks out and collapses to the floor. Rory 1 rushes to her and holds her. Rory 2 looks at the Doctor who nods. Rory 2 kneels beside Amy and kisses her. Yellow dust flows from Rory 2 into Amy and Amy gets younger.

Rory 1: Oi! Rory fellow, only I get to do that. Rory as in me.

Rory 2: I thought I was Rory.

Rory 1: You are not Rory. I am Rory, I am me. Me as in me. You're worse than the flesh expecting to do what ever you want to whoever.

Doctor: Rory! What's gotten into you. You are all for being everybody's equal, now look at you.

Rory 1: Doctor, why didn't you get another you? I thought you loved yourself.

Doctor: Oi! Stop with the sarcasm. I chose you since I didn't think you wanted Amy kissing herself and I know you don't want me, so I thought you were the best choice, after all you are Amy's husband.

Rory 1: What will happen to this Rory?

Rory 1 point to Rory 2 with a shaking finger.

Doctor: He can live with us! Won't that be exciting!

Rory 1: Two Rory's? Can't we just I don't know. Amy doesn't need 2 Rory's around her.

Rory 1 accidentally hits Rory 2 and Rory 2 starts to bleed. It heals by itself.

Rory 2: Yeah, Rory thanks a lot. Amy doesn't you hurting people.

Rory: It was an accident! Amy doesn't need a blamer!

Doctor: Why not let her decide this?

He points to Amy who coughs and sits up looking completely normal. She looks at Rory 1 then Rory 2 shaking her head

Amy: I don't even want to know.

Doctor: Oh come on Amy, I had a whole speech ready

Amy: What? No. NO! I can't do this. Let Rory explain. Which one is not the original

Rory 2: That would be me. I am made out energy and I retain all of Rory's memories.

Amy: Ohhh. Looks like Rory has some competition.

Rory 1: Oi! I'm her wife

Rory 2: So am I!

Rory 1: I waited 2000 years for her

Rory 2: I remember those years! I remember everything. I remember her wedding, her birthday, her dog. I am you. I am Rory! I am real. I am here. I deserve everything that you deserve. I was made, but I am still you!

Rory 1: Ummm, Doctor, won't that creature be mad that you took all of its energy?

Doctor: Probably, but it can't get us when we are in the TARDIS.

Rory 2: But I thought that the TARDIS is running out of energy and warming Amy up probably took a lot of energy, can't it get in?

Doctor: Well, I don't think so, anyway-

A loud screeching is heard and the TARDIS shakes. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and sonics the computer screen turns on and the computer screen turns on black and white and the creature is seen for the first time. It is large and has a long tail that is narrow and ends in a point. It's hands are tiny and its heads is slimy and has pointy ears with a bat face. It is slowly going through the TARDIS.

Amy: DOCTOR! IT'S COMING THROUGH! Ohhh. NOOOOOOO!

Amy turns around collapses and turns to a corpse

Rory's: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Doctor starts to freeze and collapses aging fast

Doctor: The monster, it has to go...

Rory's look at each other

Rory 1: We have to kill it

Rory 2: Who? Who will kill it?

Scene 5- Amy and the Doctor are moving, but feebly

Rory 1: Ok, maybe there's something we can do.

Rory 2: No no no no. We have to kill it. Amy and the Doctor are already dying. We have no choice

Rory 2: You kill it. I'm made out of energy. If Amy gets hurt, I can heal her.

Rory 1: Why don't you heal her right now?

Rory 2: I would, it's just I can't keep healing her forever, I will go away, poof

The creature moves in but is unseen. A hand grabs Amy and energy is coming from her and into the creature. Rory (which one is unknown) hits the creature with a pipe. Rory's eyes are closed and he jerks around swinging blindly. The creature stabs him with its tail and Rory does not heal. Another Rory comes out with his eyes open and has a knife and stabs the creature multiple times. This Rory freezes and falls to the ground. He starts to heal and gets up. He crawls to Amy and the Doctor and kisses Amy and Amy heals. Them Rory struggles to the Doctor and touches him and the Doctor heals. Amy gets up

Amy: Rory? Is that you?

Rory 2: I'm the 'fake' Rory

Amy: Where is he? Where is my Rory? WHERE IS HE?

Rory points to the Rory on the ground. Amy struggles to him and lifts his head.

Amy: What are you waiting for? Save him!

Rory 2: No, I can't.

Amy: What do you mean? SAVE HIM!

Rory 2: I can't. If I save him, you'll forget me.

Amy: I don't know you. We've barely just met.

Rory 2: Thanks a lot. I feel so great now.

Amy: Please, I love him. I love Rory. I love you.

Amy is beginning to cry and her tears come on to Rory.

Amy: RORY HEAL! My tears are supposed to heal you. Please Rory. Heal. HEAL!

Rory 2 starts disappearing.

Amy: Please, just please. You're better than this. You are Rory.

Rory 2: Then settle for me.

Amy: Rory, if you really love me, you would bring back Rory. I have been with him this entire time and I need him.

Rory 2: Be with me.

Rory 2 is beginning to go faint and yellow smoke disperses around him.

The Doctor touches Rory on the shoulder and Rory 2 looks around.

Amy: Please Rory, Rory please. This man has waited for me for thousands of years. He has been there for me. And you're going away. This Rory, he's dying and if you're not saving him, then you're killing him. Please.

Rory 2 sighs and walks over to Rory 1 and before he can touch him, he disperses.

Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RORY! Doctor do something. DO SOMETHINGS. SAVE HIM! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSE! Rory don't die, not this time. Please not this time. NOOOOO

The energy from Rory 2 goes to the TARDIS and some of it goes into Rory. Rory heals over and sits up

Amy: What just happened?

Doctor: The energy wasn't strong enough to support Rory so he dispersed and went into the TARDIS and... it also went into Rory. Rory healed Rory. He just ate you're friend! Oooh, how exciting! This adventure was scary and I'm starving. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What to do? Let's go

Amy: What about that creature? It's still on the ground. I can see it. It's here.

Doctor: Sure, ummm. TARIDS matrix clean.

The TARDIS hums and the monster disapperas.

Doctor: That works? Ok, I've said that so many time it's not funny.

Rory: Swell.

The Doctor Runs away hitting buttons and the TARDIS disappears and voices reappear

Voice 1: He's gone. This war is so easy. He hit one soldier and he barely succeeded. This will be a piece of samdon.

Voice 2: There is a bigger war coming. Even bigger than the Time War. It is the war where the last Timelord will die and so will his companions. This is the end of everything. Only others could imagine. This is big and AHHHH-

Voice 1: Ooops. Looks like you won't be in this war. This is everything you have ever wanted and you won't have it.

The Camera zooms in on Amy and Rory. Amy is on the ground and Rory is standing with millions of those creatures behind him and the camera shows how many there are and credits.


	2. Post Credit Scene

Post credit scene: In the TARDIS

Amy: Doctor, I need to tell you something.

Doctor: What? Are you sick? Did Rory get mad?

Rory: I heard that.

Amy: Shut up. No, it's something different. I feel different. I feel...

Doctor: Shut up!

The Doctor hits the TARDIS and Amy flies out of the TARDIS

Rory: DOCTOR! WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KILLED MY WIFE!

Doctor: Relax. That was a copy of Amy. She was made by accident. The real Amy is sleeping.

Rory: Where did she go?

Doctor: Back on the ice planet. But 5 years previous. Have fun!

The Doctor hits the TARDIS again and Rory flies out as well.

Doctor: So many clones! They'll live on the ice planet. I set up a nice place for them to live their lives together. The real Amy and Rory get up and exit a door. Screen fades to black

Authors Note: Just to clarify, the real and Amy and Rory were on the ice planet. The fake Amy and Rory were the ones at the very end with the army. If you want to know the story on how they became evil, please review! So the fake Amy and Rory were put into the past, became evil, and set up a review.


End file.
